Vincent Vega
Vincent Vega is a fictional hitman from the film, Pulp Fiction. Vincent Vega is a hitman based in Los Angeles, working for mob boss Marcellus Wallace. His partner and best friend is Jules Winfeld. In the film, Vincent is tasked with Jules to visit a gang of students in a flat to retrieve a briefcase belonging to Marcellus. Vincent finds the case, while Jules does the talking. Vincent helps Jules to execute Brett. After killing Brett, another guy burst into the room firing at Vincent and Jules. The bullets miraculously missed them, and they retaliated by shooting the young man dead. They leave with the survivor Marvin. While in the car, Vincent and Jules discuss their opinions on the "miracle". Vincent cannot believe that it was an act of God, and is even more surprised at Jules saying he wanted to quit the life as an assassin. Vincent then asks Marvin what he makes of this, but he accidentally shoots Marvin in the face, causing blood to splatter all over the car. Jules was very angry at Vince's stupidity. Knowing that they had to get the car off the road, as a blood covered car would attract unwanted attention, they called in at Jules' friend Jimmie's house. After speaking to Marcellus, Winston Wolf came round to help clean up the mess. Vincent and Jules were required to clean the car of blood, brains and skull and then the upholstery of the car was covered. After that, Vincent and Jules were required to strip off their bloody suits to be hosed down and then put on dorky clothes. They then drove to Monster Joe's where the car containing Marvin's corpse was disposed. Later that morning, Vincent and Jules were having breakfast at a diner, when Vincent goes to the toilet. A couple of armed robbers hold up the diner, demanding everyone to give them their wallets. Vincent comes out to see what's going on, and holds his gun on the robbers, but Jules tells him not to do anything as he is handling the situtation. After Jules lets the robbers go, Vincent and Jules leave the diner. Eventually, Vincent and Jules go to a bar to meet Marcellus. At the bar, Vincent is teased by the bartender for taking out Mia Wallace (Marcellus' wife) on a date while Marcellus is out of town. Vincent has a brief altercation with Butch, an aging boxer who is being paid by Marcellus to take a fall. This would be a big mistake. One the day of that the has to take Mia out, Vincent went to his drug dealer, Lance, for some heroin. Vincent discussed with Lance how he was disgusted that someone had the nerve to scratch his prized Malibu car with a key. He then had a hit of heroin, and he drove while under the influence of this hit. That evening, Vincent drove to Mia Wallace's house and then took her to Jack Rabbit Slims, a 50's themed dinner. Vincent was reluctant about going there, but Mia insisted. Although, Vincent was soon glad that he was able to order a steak. He decided to ask Mia about what she thought about the Tony Rocky Horror incident which involved Marcellus throwing Tony out of a four storey window which resulted in him developing a speech impediment. Vincent stated that he heard that the incident was a result of Tony giving Mia a foot massage, although Mia denies this. Later, Vincent and Mia dance in the contest and apparently win the trophy. After driving her home, Vincent goes to the bathroom. Mia finds Vincent's heroin, and mistakes it for cocaine causing her to overdose. Vincent is frantic and drives Mia to Lance's house. Lance initially refuses to help, but Vincent convinces him as Lance would be in serious trouble if he let a mob boss' wife die. Vincent is able to revive Mia with an adreline shot to her heart. They decide not to tell Marcellus about the incident. Shortly afterwards is Butch's boxing match with Floyd. Butch betrays Marcellus by winning the fight and killing the other boxer. Since he didn't like Butch in the first place, Vincent is more than happy to help Marcellus take his revenge against Butch. The two men stake out Butch's apartment. The next morning, Marcellus goes to buy coffee and dougnuts, and swaps guns with Vincent. However, Vincent foolishly leaves Marcellus' gun on the counter when he goes to the bathroom. When Butch comes to the apartment to retrieve his gold watch, Vincent thought it was Marcellus and didn't react. Vincent comes out of the bathroom to find Butch pointing Marcellus' gun at him. After a few tense seconds, Butch shoots Vincent dead, avenging his early insult. Category:Male Category:Pulp Fiction characters Category:Black Hair